A Rangeman Wedding
by rainbow.severus
Summary: OK folks, here it is the long awaited sequel to "Rangeman 12 Days of Christmas". The story of Ranger and Steph's wedding with a little baby fun added to the mix. Enjoy! :-)


_**A/N: This is a one-shot sequel to Rangeman 12 Days of Christmas. It will ONLY be a one-shot since the original was a multi-chapter story. I DO NOT own any of these characters, JE does. Any mistakes are mine, since I am my own beta lol ENJOY!**_

_**SPOV**____**June 4th**_

_**I am officially at the end of my rope, I am emotionally and physically drained. My wedding is tomorrow and I am 8 1/2 months pregnant. My back aches, my ankles are swollen, and I feel like a blimp. I am at my cubicle at Rangeman doing my searches, and now my bladder is telling me that it is time to go to the bathroom for the 6th time since I got up this morning. I waddle my way down the hall to handle my business.**_

_**As I return, I run into Bobby in the hallway.**_

_**"Whoa, Bomber, slow down. Are you OK" He asks.**_

_**"Yes, as good as a beached whale can be." I gripe.**_

_**"Maybe you need to go put your feet up and rest a while. I know your body is getting tired a lot easier now-a-days." He smiles.**_

_**"That may be a good idea, Bobby." I smile.**_

_**He wraps his arms around me (as much as he can for the moment) and hugs me tightly. "Go get some rest now, Bomber." He says as he kisses my cheek.**_

_**"If you insist, doc!" I giggle.**_

_**He gives me a killer smile as he turns to walk away. I make my way back to my cubicle and begin to shut down my computer for the day. After my computer is down, I sigh and get to my feet. I pick up my purse and head toward the elevator. As the car makes it's way smoothly up to 7, I close my eyes and rub my stomach lovingly. This baby is already loved by so many and is bound to be spoiled with so many uncles, not to mention my friends outside of Rangeman. Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou are bound to max out their credit cards. I smile to myself as the doors slide open to bring me out of my musings.**_

_**I fob our apartment door open and toss my keys and purse on the sideboard in the foyer, keys in the silver dish, of course. I make my way to the bedroom kicking my shoes off. I gently ease myself down on the bed and lie back. I close my eyes and let sleep take me over.**_

_**RPOV**_

_**"Report!" I barked to call the meeting to order.**_

_**"All good, " Tank boomed. "Contract workers ready to take over tonight and set up to be here all tomorrow."**_

_**"Good." I nodded.**_

_**I have always used contract workers for monitor duties and such for the holidays so my employees could have time off to spend with their families and loved ones. Even though tomorrow isn't a holiday, the contract workers are a necessity. I am marrying my babe tomorrow and the whole of Rangeman - her other family - insists on being there. I could never deny her anything, and most of these men were my long-time friends and not just employees, so I felt privileged to have them there to witness my big day. And honored to have my choice closest friends there with me by my side, my strongest support. Tank would be my best man, Les, Bobby, and Hal would stand up with me. Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, and Val will be supporting my babe as her bridesmaids. She could not choose any one over the others to be a maid/matron of honor, so they all are on an equal footing with her. I hear Les's voice and that brings me out of my musings.**_

_**"No problems with any accounts either, and no FTA's needing pick-up, so we're all clear, all around."**_

_**"Great job men." I tell them. "I will see you all tomorrow. Enjoy your night off. Dismissed!"**_

_**They all nod their consent and start to file out of the conference room. The meeting over, I decide to go find my babe. I head over to the staris and jog up the 5 flights to our 7th floor apartment. I only use the elevator when Steph is around, for her comfort. I open the door to our week-day home and listen for her activity. Hearing nothing, I step further inside the foyer. I place my keys in the silver dish to the side and notice Steph's are already there.**_

_**Smiling to myself I go even further into our aprartment. The living room and kitchen are silent and empty, as is my home office. That leaves only one place she could be. I make my way quietly to our bedroom and see my precious babe sleeping peacefully, curled up with her hand laying protectively over her abdomen. I am still in awe of her. Watching her body grow with my child over the last few months has completely humbled and honored me. I am so full of love for her and our child. We have agreed to not find out the sex of the baby until it is born. We have decided on a name for each possibilty, though. Steph begins to stir as I sit down on the bed beside her. I kick off my boots and lie down, wrapping her in my arms. She blinks open her eyes and looks up at me.**_

_**"Hey," she says drowsily.**_

_**"Shhhh ... babe, relax and rest some more. I am right here."**_

_**She sighs and closes her eyes again, relaxing into my embrace. I smile to myself and decide to take a nap myself before dinner.**_

_**When I wake up again I steal a look at the bed-side clock and see that it is 18:15. I reach over for the intercom and press 6.**_

_**"Ella, we'll be ready for dinner in 30." I tell her.**_

_**"Not a problem, dear. It will be ready and I'll bring it up to you in 30. See you then." She says.**_

_**I turn over to see Steph's smiling face and bright eyes. "So, my favorite cook is bringing us something to eat, huh?" She grins.**_

_**"Yes, babe, you have 30 minutes to wash the sleep out of your eyes and get ready." I tell her.**_

_**"What if I want to stay here and make out with my gorgeous finace?" She asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.**_

_**I give her my partial wolf-grin and lean in to take her lips. As I drink in her taste, I hear the unmistakeable rumble of her stomach. I lean back and chuckle.**_

_**"You may want to stay here with me babe, but the beast says otherwise." I laugh.**_

_**"OK, I'll go wash up, well waddle off anyway." She giggles.**_

_**I rise up and make my way to her side of the bed and assist her to stand. I give her a gentle hug and a light kiss, then guide her to the restroom. I hear Ella enter the apartment as I let go of Steph.**_

_**"That's Ella babe, I'll be in the dining room when you get done. Join me when you're ready."**_

_**I make my way to the dining room just in time to see Ella dropping off dinner. I don't know what it is yet, but it smells wonderful.**_

_**"Thank-you Ella, it smells wonderful as usual." I comment.**_

_**"You're welcome dear, I made up some baked chicken rice with vegatables, and of course, some fresh baked bread." Ella smiles.**_

_**"We can handle the set-up and dishes, take the rest of the night off. We all have a very busy day coming up for us tomorrow." I tell her.**_

_**"Yes we certainly do, so much work and so much to accomplish, but a very happy reason." She says with a gentle motherly expression. "Tell Steph that I will see her in the morning to help her with her preperations."**_

_**"Thank-you again Ella, have a good night." I say as I usher her out the front door.**_

_**I turn around in time to see Steph step out of the hallway and into the living area. She looks so uncomfortable, but I have an idea how to make her feel better later, I grin as I suddenly think of a plan.**_

_**"What in the world are you thinking Batman? That is one evil looking grin you're sporting there." Steph inquires.**_

_**"It's a surprise for later babe, be patient." I chuckle. "Let's get some food into the beast. Ella has done great as usual."**_

_**"It sure smells divine. And I have a heck of an appetite, you're bat-baby sure eats alot." She jokes.**_

_**"Well then, let's feed our little one then." I tell her as I guide her gently to the dining area.**_

_**We sit down and begin to enjoy Ella's wonderful meal. Steph leans back and sighs after rubbing her protruding belly. "I am completely stuffed. I feel like my Mom's Christmas turkey."**_

_**I chuckle lightly. "Do you feel like relaxing on the couch and watching a movie while that 20 pounds of food you just consumed has a chance to digest?"**_

_**She sticks her tongue out at me and says. "I told you it's YOUR bat-baby that is eating all this, but yes I would like to watch a movie tonight, because you have to get your gorgeous self up early and stay away from me until the ceremony tomorrow. Bad luck and all that you know."**_

_**I just smile back at her. "If you say so babe."**_

_**We make our way to the living room and I stroll over to the entertainment shelf to choose our movie for the evening. "What are you in the mood for tonight, babe?"**_

_**"I think something light and non-violent please. I know you're probably tired of watching "Ghostbusters". She laughs**_

_**"You got me there, but it is your favorite movie, so I think it is a great idea. It will help you settle and be in a good frame of mind for tomorrow." I explain.**_

_**"Whatever you say Batman. Put it in and start 'er up then." She says.**_

_**I remove the disc from the case, insert it into the player and hit the play button to start it. Two and a half hours later, hey she likes to watch the bonus material, she is just beginning to try to doze off in my arms. I gently rouse her and carry her to the bedroom, after I turn off the DVD player and shut off the lights in the living room.**_

_**I ease her feet down to the floor and tell her to go take a shower. She quickly suggests that I join her, and I can never resist that idea. So 45 satisfying minutes later we exit the bathroom feeling refreshed. She drops one of my worn T-shirts over her head and calls herself ready for bed. I pull on a pair of black silk boxers and agree. We head off to the bed and I begin my plan.**_

_**I walk back to the bathroom and gather a few things. When I return to the bed Steph is lying on her side facing away from me. I sit down on the bed and rub her back soothingly. "Babe, I have an idea to help you relax more for tomorrow. Turn over and lie on your back for me."**_

_**"What are you up to Carlos?" She asks as she turns over on her back to face me.**_

_**"That's for me to know and you to find out, mi amor." I reply silkily. "Now close your eyes and enjoy."**_

_**She succumbs to my request, I am utterly in shock. She usually doesn't agree that easily. But I am going to take what I can get. I pick up the rose scented lotion that I brought back with me from the bathroom and squeeze some out into the palm of my hand. I rub my hands together to warm it up some. I start at the bottom of her feet and begin to work the lotion in. But the time I reach her knees she is moaning contentedly. So I finish up the rest of the front of her body. I tell her to turn over on either side she wishes so I can do her back. When she doesn't answer me, I realize she has fallen asleep on me. "Don't worry querida, I'll finish this some other time, many times during our lifetime." I whisper to her sleeping form.**_

_**So I just lie down to join her for a little rest of my own, morning will be here before we know it.**_

_**R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S**_

_**SPOV**_

_**I was pulled out of a peaceful slumber by the blaring of the alarm. I groaned as I opened my eyes and slapped my hand down on the offending machine. I take a look at the time displayed - 7:37 a.m., just great! I have to roll my bloated body out slowly. As I bend to sit up, I notice a dull ache in the small of my back. I grunt through the discomfort and rise the rest of the way to head to the shower. When I finish my shower I call Ella on 6.**_

_**"Good morning Ella, I think a light breakfast this morning will be fine. Too much food will not be good for my nerves." I giggle.**_

_**"Alright dear, I'll bring you a tray up when I come up to help you with the rest of your preperations. We have so much to do." Ella says.**_

_**"I know but when it is all over and done with I will be married to my Batman." I sigh.**_

_**I enter the kitchen area dressed in Carlos' black terry cloth robe. I pour myself a glass of orange juice, since I am forbidden my coffee for a few more weeks, until I give birth. It's just not the same. Ella enters the apartment a few minutes later with a small tray with oatmeal muffins, mostly bran I bet, and whole wheat toast with strawberry jam - at least she let's me splurge a little.**_

_**"Ella you spoil me so!" I laugh.**_

_**"Not at all dear, but I do enjoy taking care of you and my boys." She replies.**_

_**"I'll try to eat quickly so we can get started. Making me presentable will take a while. Do you care to join me?" I ask.**_

_**"No dear, I have already eaten. You enjoy. I will talk and keep you company though." She smiles at me.**_

_**I sit down at the breakfast bar to enjoy Ella's creations, as I do I feel that twinge in my back again, this time it feels like it wants to move around to my right side. Great, just what I needed a back ache to take me through the most important day of my life. I finish up the little food I can, one muffin and a piece of toast with jam, I couldn't resist Ella's home-made jam.**_

_**"I guess we better get started. We have a ton of work to do. It will take a miracle to make me feel less like a whale, even more to make me look it!" I laugh out loud.**_

_**"Don't be ridiculous dear, you will be a vision. Carlos is so proud of you." Ella tries to reassure me.**_

_**"Well let's get this show on the road then." I say.**_

_**I start off by putting on my chosen lingerie, a very lacy off-white bra and thong set with a matching garter belt and thigh-high lace-topped silk stockings. I sit down at the vanity table so I can start on my make-up as Ella begins to try to tame my wild curls. Two hours later I look at the end result, not bad if I say so myself. Ella has done wonders with my hair. She has somehow gotten it in a sophisticated up-do with a few curls falling down to frame my face. I decided to go classic and light with my make-up, using a light pink blush, pale pink lipstick, smoky cobalt blue eyeliner and shadow, and only two coats of mascara.**_

_**I call myself ready and pull the robe over myself again to await the arrival of my ladies in waiting, AKA my friends and sister bridesmaids. A few minutes later I hear the unmistakeable voice of Lula.**_

_**"Hey white girl, where you at? We gots to have a hen party for a while. I know you ready except for that dress, ain't ya?"**_

_**I walk out into the living room laughing, "Lula, I don't think they heard you in the comm room, you want to kick it up a few decibels!"**_

_**"Yo ass! They love me here. I'm like the big sister they always wanted, but was afraid to ask for!" She pouts.**_

_**"Well we do have an hour or so until I got to get into my dress and shoes so we can leave. So let's catch up on the latest gossip, I know ya'll got something to spill." I say exitedly.**_

_**So for the next hour Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou fill me in on the latest "Burg" news. Val likes to pretend that she doesn't gossip, but she is in a league of her own being taught by our mother.**_

_**"It's almost time to leave, let me go slip my dress and shoes on." I say.**_

_**I move myself to the bedroom, slowly, of course. I take my dress out of the protective cover. I chose for today an ivory dress with a high waist to try to hide my huge stomach, the bustline is a modestly high cut covered with white lace. It has matching lace cap sleeves, and the hemline hits just below my knees flaring out dramatically. I pull it up over my body and call out for Ella to help me close it up. She happily complies. I then slip on my matching ivory low 2 inch sling back pumps, I can no longer walk in anything higher, at least for the past 3 months. I declare myself ready to go. Even thought I feel slightly nervous, I know I shouldn't be, I am marrying my Carlos after all.**_

_**We all make our way down to the garage and pile into my Mercedes SUV. It only takes us 45 minutes to reach our destination. Carlos decided to give me my wish and we are having the ceremony at Point Pleasant, on the beach on the rear of our cottage property there, well my house there, he bought it for me for Christmas.**_

_**As we exit the vehicle I see the beautiful flowers and decorations that Ella has worked so hard on. But what I want is on the beach, so I make my way to the side of the house and join my father at the corner of the house. The ceremony is only 5 minutes away.**_

_**"Hey Pumpkin, are you ready?" He asks.**_

_**"Yes Daddy, I am truly happy and have finally landed the man I know is completely right for me." I look up at him, trying not to ruin my mascara.**_

_**"I know, I can see how happy Carlos makes you, and I am just as happy for you." He says to me.**_

_**I hear the beginnings of the "Wedding March" and sigh heavily.**_

_**"It's time Pumpkin." Daddy says.**_

_**I loop my arm through his and smile up at him as we move into postion at the start of the walkway. My lovely bridesmaids in red, Lula absolutely had to have some color, make their way slowly down the aisle. I take a deep breath and begin my journey to my future. My Merry Men look handsome in their matching black tuxes. But the man to the right takes my breath away. Carlos is standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me in a tailored to fit, of course, black tux. But it is his full 1,000-watt smile that has me tearing up.**_

_**As I reach his side Daddy passes my hand to Carlos' to join them. I look up at him with tears threatening to fall and whisper. "I love you Carlos."**_

_**"I love you too, querida." He whispers back.**_

_**As I look up into his gorgeous brown eyes, I am struck by a sharp pain in my stomach. 'Oh no, not now.' I think. But our little one has other ideas as two minutes later as we are exchanging our vows I am hit with another sharp pain that doubles me over.**_

_**"Are you alright?" The minister asks.**_

_**"Yes," I fight through the pain. "It's just a little contraction. I will not have this baby in the middle of my wedding. Hurry things along, I will be married before we meet this little one, so move it"**_

_**Just as the minister announces "Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso", I am hit with the worst pain yet. I double over clutching my stomach screaming in pain as I feel a gush of warmth run down my legs.**_

_**"Oh shit! My water just broke!" I shout.**_

_**This spurs Carlos and everyone else into action. My Merry Men are always prepared for any situation after all. Carlos leads me out to the nearest SUV and buckles me in. He rides in the back seat with me as Tank drives like a bat out of hell with Lester in the front passenger seat and Bobby right beside us in the back.**_

_**"How do you feel, Bomber?" Bobby asks.**_

_**"How in the hell do you think, Bobby? I feel like my insides are being ripped apart!" I screech.**_

_**"How much longer Tank?" Ranger asks.**_

_**"5 minutes ETA, Rangeman." He replies.**_

_**Exactly 5 minutes later Tank screeches to a halt at the doors to the ER. The guys lift me out and deposit me in a nearby wheelchair. Carlos rolls me up to the desk and gets down to business, no shock there.**_

_**"My wife is in labour." He states.**_

_**"How far along and medical informantion?" The nurse inquires.**_

_**"8 and a half months, I am Carlos Manoso of Rangeman, Inc., she is covered by my medical insurance and this is my company medic Robert Brown, he can give you all the information you need for admittance." He explains.**_

_**I am still trying to get used to the fact that he just called me his "wife", when I am hit by another pain.**_

_**"Let's get her up to labour and delivery, Mr. Brown can stay here and fill out the paperwork." The nurse says.**_

_**They then wheel me up to the 3rd floor and transfer me to a bed and begin to prep me for my delivery. I'm glad that Carlos paged my OB/GYN on the way to the hospital. So now all I have to do is deliver this baby, oh joy! What fun!**_

_**Alarmingly soon I am already prepped in a gown and my feet are already up in the stirrups. The pains are coming super fast now, less than a minute apart, when my doctor walks in. The nurse tells her that I am dialated 10 centimeters and 100% effaced, whatever the hell that means! The doctor takes a quick look down below and informs me. "It's time to start pushing Steph."**_

_**After 40 minutes of grueling work and sweat later, I finally hear the most beautiful sound in the world, my baby's first cry. "It's a girl!" The doctor announces. Unfortunately I am hit with another sharp pain and I cry out.**_

_**"Why does it still hurt?!"**_

_**The doctor looks back down between my legs and says, "Interesting."**_

_**"What the fuck are you talking about Doc? What is so interesting?" I scream.**_

_**"Looks like we have another little one, get ready to push again Steph." She tells me.**_

_**Thirty-three hard minutes later I hear another cry.**_

_**"And this one is a boy!" The doctor announces.**_

_**I sit back gasping for air as I wonder aloud, "Twins, oh my God! I had twins, Carlos, we have twins!"**_

_**"Yes we do babe, looks like we get to use both of those names we chose." He grins.**_

_**They whisk our babies away to check them out, after adding matching wrist bands to mine. I get to rest for an hour or so before the nurse brings them back in to let me see them. I have two adorable mocha latte colored, brown-eyed angels.**_

_**First born is little Isabella Teresa Manoso. She is 4lb 9oz, 18 inches long, with dark brown hair, brown eyes and is bound to be Daddy's little princess.**_

_**And I have already started doting on our little man, Matteo Morgan Manoso. He is 4lb 20 oz, 21 inches long, with light brown hair and baby brown eyes, looking just like his Daddy.**_

_**I look down at my nursing son and feel the love bursting from my heart. I will do all in my power to protect both of them forever. I glance over to my right and feel the tears begin to fall. Carlos is holding Isabella with the same look of utter devotion that I have seen in his eyes so many times.**_

_**"They are perfect Carlos." I whisper.**_

_**"I agree mi espousa, I have never been more ecstatic. I have the love of my life as my wife and two beautiful babies. What more could I ask for?" He says.**_

_**Life is funny, one day you're rolling around in garbage praying that the skip your chasing will stumble and fall so you can catch up, the next you are surprised with an unexpected baby. The doctor explained that Isabella was hiding behind Matteo when she first looked at my sonogram picture. It looked like I was only carrying one fetus. She says this is a common occurence in twin pregnancies. One baby plays hide-and-seek, so to speak. The explanation really doesn't matter that much to me, I am completely in love with both of my children. And am looking forward to my life with Carlos raising them. I am truly the happiest woman in the world right now. And I have a feeling that it is only going to get better! #####**_

_**A/N - Well that's it for the Rangeman wedding. I hope you all enjoyed this sequel to "Rangeman 12 Days of Christmas". Please review, I love to hear what you all think. Your kind words mean so much to me and are truly appreciated. Rain (Jackie)**_


End file.
